


come again?

by bunshima



Series: of bruised knees and cigarettes - ushioi oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, College!AU, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, tendou is being a good friend and helps, ushi is confused about a lot of things and his sexuality is definitelly one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: What would he do without Satori? Eat his feelings again, that's what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yall probs getting sick of me already but here's yet another scenario from my rp happenings but this time with my tendou
> 
> disclaimer: fuq beta readers, based on hcs and rp, ushi doesn't know what bi is

The pounding on his dorm’s door is what rips Wakatoshi’s attention from watering his succulents but before he can go open it, no one other but Satori Tendou already bursts through (without hollering though; he already got in trouble for being too loud once since he came here), closing the door behind him quietly for comic effect after such an entrance. The only reason why he can make such an entrance is because it's the weekend and Tooru is visiting his sister.

 

“You need to tell me **EVERYTHING**.” Wakatoshi really doesn't like the implications of that tone, he's up to something.

 

He barely started his second semester of college and he expected a lot, but not that his old high school friend enrolls at the same college as a freshman. What did he do over the last semester? Wakatoshi may never know, but he does know that they have the same minor, graphic design, and Satori sticks out. He couldn't not notice him. His style changed a lot since high school: he shaved a part of his head, got his earlobes pierced and stretched the holes enough to put his pinkie through them, a tongue piercing, only wears ripped clothes… Wakatoshi feels bad for thinking this, _but how did he get into college like this?_

 

Tears had flown at their first meeting in private and Wakatoshi had never seen him so emotional. However, when your best friend is very observant, they'll figure out things faster than you'd think. So, of course, Satori found out about **Tooru** . _And now he wants to hear everything_. Yikes.

 

“ _C’mon, Wakatoshi, give me the top gossip_.”

 

“Please don't tell anyone.” He almost sounds pleading. _No one may find out_.

 

“I'm joking. I promise I won't say a word, but get this: out of all the people I thought you would get with, Oikawa wasn't even on the list.”

 

Wakatoshi’s eyes widen subtly, “Wh… y-you thought I'd… ‘get with’ someone? Who?” Now, he's curious.

 

He didn't like Satori’s tone, but now there's also a grin to match it. _Oh no_ . “Well~ there **was** that girl you liked in high school, right?”

 

“... Umeko from class five?”

 

“Ah, so you do remember her!”

 

“Y-yes, I do...” Wakatoshi’s face visibly reddens. He did have a crush on her, but back then he didn't venue realize it.

 

“I **fucking** called it; you liked her!!! Reon always thought that you would ask out Suzume from class four on white day because she gave you chocolates for valentine's.” Wakatoshi doesn't remember half of this shit. “Anyway, enough of the past, tell me about Oikawa. How the fuck did you two hook up?”

 

“We didn't… h-hook up.” Oh boy.

 

“Whaaat… I was pretty sure you'd be friends with benefits.”

 

“Satori, I would never.” _The offense is real_.

 

They end up settling on Wakatoshi’s bed and it sure feels like this conversation gets worse by the minute.

 

“So does this mean… you two are in an actual, serious relationship? Like, I don't want to assume shit, but are we talking… _you love him_ ?”, Satori says, tone becoming a bit more serious and grin only subsiding enough for the other to take it as comforting. _He has a pretty smile,_ he thinks (kind of homo).

 

However, that's a hard question to answer. “I-I…” _shit, shit, shit, what does he say?_ “I'd say so, b-but this stuff is… so weird to me.”

 

A moment of consideration on his old friend's side follows. It seems that he realized that this is… a rather sensitive matter. “Ahh, I figured it'd be confusing to you. You never really seemed interested in relationships while you were in high school. Congrats on the lovestruck schoolboy status; _better late than never_. It'll be fine in a few years, don't worry.”

 

“A few years?!”, Wakatoshi almost exclaims in distress, “Wh-why?”

 

“Yeah, you'll fall out of love eventually.” He just says it so matter-of-factly. “Why?”

 

“...” A heavy feeling of dread settles deep within Wakatoshi’s gut. _Why does it have to stop someday?_ “I don't want… I don't want this to end.”

 

There's silence between them once again, Satori with wide eyes this time. “ _Shiiiit..._ I had no idea that you have it **this bad**. Do you think he feels the same? I don't want to talk shit, but he seems like… I’unno, a homewrecker? I remember chicks swarming him in high school, I don't trust him.”

 

It's a sharp pang, right in Wakatoshi’s chest, caused by Satori’s words. He's right, why would someone like Tooru stay with him? It's always been apparent, he was simply blinded by his own feelings. The unpleasant sensation in his middle is tearing him apart at the seams; _it hurts_.

 

“... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, man.”, Satori noticed that his best friend just had spent an entire moment with staring at a random spot on the bed sheets. He really shouldn't have.

 

“It's alright. I'm fine.” _No, he's not_.

 

Without another word, Satori shuffles closer to him on his bed and pulls him into a gentle hug, “I'm just… worried, I guess. I don't know if he can appreciate you and what you do.” It becomes apparent that he seemed to have matured during the year they haven't seen one another (he can't help but wonder if something happened).

 

“I… I think he does.” Or at least Wakatoshi hopes so. “He's… I like to think we're good for each other.” Fingers claw into Satori’s shirt as his throat tightens painfully and the corners of his eyes begin to sting subtly. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_.

 

“Well, **duh** , I know you'd be good for him. I'm just not sure if it's the other way around.”, Satori replies without hesitation, “You seem to be more open than you were in high school though, which is a good sign to me.” So, Tooru might get the Satori Seal of Approval after all. After a little while longer, Wakatoshi eventually pulls away, gathering all courage that he has for the following,

 

“Also I've… been meaning to ask you something.”

 

“Hmm?” There's that mischievous glint in his eyes; _possibly a bad sign._

 

“... what would you… what would you call-” Wakatoshi gestures at himself. “-what would you call… this?”

 

“Huh?” He's sure the confusion is played, he just knows it. It's Satori after all. “What do you mean?”

 

“Uh… wh-what I like.” The hesitation and embarrassment are strong.

 

“Ohhh… you mean your sexuality?”

 

What it takes to make Wakatoshi blush? Say anything with sex in it. He's bright red again, but nod hastily.

 

“Well, you see, you like guys and chicks, right? That makes you bisexual or bi.” He can't believe he's getting… _educated_ by Satori on his own sexuality. Sure, he could've looked it up but he wouldn't even know what to search for. Sometimes being this clueless is horrible, embarrassing and _horribly embarrassing_ . “Speaking of which, did you guys **fuck** ?” _Oh._

 

“E-excuse me?” In the first moment, Wakatoshi can only stare in horror till he completely realizes his best friend's question and begins to stammer, “I-uh… we… um, uh… **no** -”

  
Satori’s laughter cuts him off and he tells him not to worry about it, that he should take his time anyway. _There's no rush_ . Though, needless to say, despite the shame and embarrassment that's still present in Wakatoshi, they continue to talk for hours; there's more to catch up with than their romance shenanigans and antics. It feels nice to have a friend like Satori, who sees and notices small details that he would just overlook, at his side. _He's glad to have him_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (yada yada feedback)


End file.
